


In the King's Chamber

by senalishia



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Experience Difference, First Time Together, Fluff, Gil-Galad As Russingon Baby, Inappropriate Use Of Medical Training, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senalishia/pseuds/senalishia
Summary: Against his hip, through the many ornate layers they were still both wearing, he swore he could feel-- Yes, there was no doubt about it. Whether by accident or design, Elrond had already grown noticeably hard.Definitely by accident, Gil-galad concluded, as Elrond stepped back and his face darkened in a deep blush. At that point, there was nothing for it but to invite Elrond across the hall into the royal bedchamber.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Ereinion Gil-galad
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: 2021 My Slashy Valentine





	In the King's Chamber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdmirableMonster (Mertiya)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/gifts).



> Written for My Slashy Valentine 2021.

"If I could have wished for one thing that I ever really wanted…" Gil-galad breathed, "it would probably be something responsible, like the total destruction of our Enemy and safety for the free peoples of the world. But if I could have another…"

He'd given up hope centuries ago. It still didn't feel quite real. 

Throughout that day's meetings, as the leaders of the Kingdoms of the West planned their assault on Mordor, Elrond had seemed--preoccupied. Not so much that anyone else would notice, but Gil-galad had been lucky enough to call Elrond a close friend for millennia. There had obviously been something on his mind besides logistics and strategy.

Gil-galad had dragged Elrond into his study after dinner and it had taken very little prodding to get him to spill his heart out. He'd almost seemed to be looking for an invitation. Partly it had just been the same heart's wound that had pained him ever since the loss of Numenor.

But then--

But then he had said the most miraculous words Gil-galad could ever wish to hear. Had taken him in his arms and said,  _ This is what I want. _

Then the gorgeous disaster had _ apologized _ for not having admitted it sooner. Gil-galad could hardly resent him for it. He knew Elrond, knew his heart too well. Everyone reacted differently to being raised by the Noldor's most infamous war criminals, after all. Some learned that love and trust were to be snatched up greedily at every opportunity lest they disappear, while others hoarded those feelings like a miser and dealt them out with tight-fisted suspicion. Gil-galad knew not which power to thank for the immense honor Elrond had bestowed upon him.

If Gil-galad had inherited anything from Maedhros physically, it certainly wasn't his height. Elrond, scion of giants among both the Noldor and Sindar, was exactly tall enough for Gil-galad to use his shoulder to rest his chin. He grinned up at Elrond. "Let me kiss you?" he advanced shamelessly.

Elrond hesitate only the space of a breath before leaning in and letting their lips meet. 

Gil-galad had kissed a lot of people, and he couldn't truthfully say that the sensation itself was unique. Elrond was quite clearly less experienced at this, still figuring out what he was doing as he went. What filled Gil-galad with a joy he'd rarely felt, though, was the sound of Elrond's voice, the soft sighs as he drew back and caught his breath and dove in again.

Elrond's long-fingered hands roamed the length of Gil-galad's back, and beyond, flinching and returning to a more decorous position whenever he grew too self-conscious. Gil-galad let him do as he would, allowing their bodies to inch closer and closer into each other. This was better than any of his yearning fantasies. He wanted to soak it up like rain on parched ground.

If Elrond had shown any hesitation, Gil-galad would have slowed down, let them both take a break and figure out what exactly they were doing. On the contrary, though, Elrond appeared to have discovered that kissing could involve tongue, and when Gil-galad reciprocated he could feel Elrond's heartbeat speed up.

Following wherever his whims took him, Gil-galad let his kisses wander up Elrond's jaw and out onto the edge of his ear. He nipped the delicate flesh with his teeth, just the barest nibble, and Elrond made the most  _ delightful _ noise, a choking gasp deep in his throat. Gil-galad strained against him, stretching high enough to reach the ear's pointed tip--

Oh,  _ no _ . Oh, this was absolutely too blessed for him to deserve. Against his hip, through the many ornate layers they were still both wearing, he swore he could feel-- Yes, there was no doubt about it. Whether by accident or design, Elrond had already grown noticeably hard.

Definitely by accident, Gil-galad concluded, as Elrond stepped back and his face darkened in a deep blush. At that point, there was nothing for it but to invite Elrond across the hall into the royal bedchamber.

As they crossed the corridor, Elrond appeared alert for anyone who might see them. The hour was late enough that the passage was completely empty, but it prompted Gil-Galad to wonder how discreet Elrond would want to be in the future. 

It was a question for another time. They made it into the bedroom, and as soon as he closed the door behind them, Gil-galad pressed Elrond up against it and snatched another long kiss from his lips.

After that, though, it was time to talk things over, at least a bit. "How do you picture the rest of tonight going?" he purred up at Elrond.

"Oh--well--" His eloquent loremaster seemed somewhat at a loss for words.

Given his lack of experience, this might be a difficult question. "No need for a full battle plan," Gil-galad reassured him. "But-- if there's anything you want? Anything you know you  _ don't _ want?"

"Well--I do--I definitely--that is," Elrond took a deep breath, and shifted against him. "You're clearly aware of the--effect--you've already managed to have on me, and at the very least it would not be at all unwelcome--indeed, I might go so far as to request, quite ardently, that--ehm--"

Gil-galad smiled as he sighed and shook his head. "Elrond, I have been at this for over three thousand years, and I am sorry to tell you that there is no elegant way to say, 'I want you to touch my cock.'" He slid a hand under Elrond's outer robe, helped him out of it, and carefully laid it on a side table. "But of course if you ask, I will gladly do so."

"Yes, please," Elrond whispered as Gil-galad proceeded to undo the sash around his waist. He rummaged into the next two layers of clothing until he could stroke Elrond through his leggings. With his ear pressed up against Elrond's chest, Gil-galad was blessed to hear the soft whine that escaped his throat.

As much fun as teasing him was, Gil-galad was soon ready to move on to what he had planned next. As soon as he got Elrond adequately undressed, his fingers briefly brushing bare flesh, he pulled his hand back and dropped to his knees.

"Oh, stars," Elrond murmured. Gil-galad's mouth was well on its way to being occupied, so he let the cavalcade of witty rejoinders that flashed through his mind pass without comment.

Gil-galad played his lips and tongue up and down Elrond's length and paid close attention to what techniques got him the best reaction. While Elrond's hips twitched slightly and he let out the occasional whimper, he appeared to still be exercising an uncalled for level of self-restraint.

At a moment calculated to be perhaps a  _ bit _ frustrating, Gil-galad disengaged his mouth long enough to say, "It's alright to let yourself go. Don't worry about me. Just enjoy it!"

Elrond nodded toward the door he was still leaning against. "Someone might hear."

"Well, I don't mind. It wouldn't be the first time someone heard sounds like that coming from this room. The only reputation at stake here is yours."

"Hm."

As Gil-galad went back to work, Elrond didn't let himself get much louder, but his thrusts into Gil-galad's mouth definitely grew more insistent. Gil-galad had no trouble following his lead, providing just enough resistance to keep Elrond riding the edge of ever-increasing pleasure.

Gil-galad wrapped his hands around Elrond's hips as he showed signs of reaching his limit. No need for him to worry about pulling out from a misguided sense of courtesy. A few more tantalizing strokes, and Elrond came with a strangled cry he could not entirely suppress. Gil-galad drank him down gladly.

Once he'd finished, Elrond took a couple of deep gasps, then staggered away from the door, wobbled across the room, and flopped down onto the bed. "Thank you," he mumbled into it.

"My pleasure." Gil-galad rose from the floor, strode to the small mahogany sideboard, and poured himself a glass of wine. "Something to drink?"

Elrond accepted his customary glass cut half with water, raised his head, and drained it in one long swallow. He handed back the empty glass, rolled over, and draped an arm over his eyes. "You are far too good at that." Gil-galad liked to imagine he sounded pleasantly exhausted.

"I should hope so. You are the beneficiary of centuries of practice," he replied. He took the liberty of stripping down to his innermost layer of clothing, then hopped into bed and snuggled in next to Elrond.

"I do not have nearly the experience to match, unfortunately. You...may have to give me further instruction as to what comes next."

Gil-galad wasn't entirely surprised. He wouldn't say he pried _too_ closely into Elrond's personal life, but he did follow the gossip about him rather closely. "Was this your first?" He began to gently stroke the shadow-dark hair fanned out on the pillow.

Elrond sighed contentedly. "Not exactly. I've received similar attentions once or twice before--at that Midsummer celebration of Oropher's, for instance. A young elf named Tadhion showed me a very nice time."

Gil-galad frowned--he remembered the raucous, wine-drenched event, more or less, but surely he would have noticed if Elrond had disappeared with some enterprising resident of the Greenwood. "You--wait, where was I?"

"Busy pinning Thranduil to a tree, I believe," said Elrond with a faint smile.

That was it. He chuckled softly. The smug woodland prince had flirted with the king of the Noldor for years before realizing he was actually in danger of catching him. Finally giving him what he'd been asking for had been very sweet.

Not like this, though. This night continued to be a waking dream grander than the finest work of Irmo's hands. He still cared about the fate of Middle-earth, of course, but for himself, he had everything he could want from now until the breaking of the world. 

He kissed Elrond on the mouth again, a kiss which lasted several seconds longer than he'd intended going in. Afterward, he said, "There's not really a right answer when it comes to sex, as long as everyone's enjoying it. We can just try things."

"Well, I suppose I at least have some theoretical knowledge of what to do. Maglor certainly didn't neglect that part of my education,"

Had he known that? He didn't think he had. Millennia of friendship and he could still be surprised. "Did he give you the whole speech? The entire 'this is how you get good enough to convince someone to have seven children with you' fabled Feanorian sex talk?"

"Is it that notable?"

"He kept saying he was going to give it to me, every time I was out east. But Father said 'not until you're thirty' and then the war happened and I never got the chance! Oh, that must have been an experience."

"It was quite thorough. Elros made better use of the information than I ever did." He rolled over and looked at Gil-galad. "Though I can think of a few things that might be..." He nearly  _ leered _ , then seemed to lose his confidence and blushed amazingly again.

"Just follow where your heart takes you. Or any other parts."

"I--I don't know that I…"

"Sure you do. Come on, what's the last thing you had to stop yourself from fantasizing about when you looked at me?"

Elrond bit his lip and dropped his gaze. Perfect. There was definitely  _ something  _ on his mind. Gil-galad lay back and left himself as an open target.

"Half--or more--of them were things I imagined  _ you _ were doing to  _ me _ ," Elrond murmured. "But I understand. I can't lie back and leave all the work to you."

That image had far more appeal than Elrond seemed to think--sweet winds of Manwë, the things he might be tempted to try. But it was probably best let Elrond get some experience of his own as well.

He just nodded in reply.

Hesitantly, Elrond dropped a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth, then nuzzled them across his jaw and down his neck. When he pushed aside the neckline of Gil-galad's thin linen undershirt, Gil-galad took the opportunity to helpfully discard the rest of his clothing. Elrond was now the only one clothing still on, but he could do whatever made him feel most comfortable.

Right now, what he seemed to want to do was continue moving down to Gil-galad's chest, exploring every inch with his lips. He reached a nipple and tentatively flicked it with his tongue. Gil-galad moaned softly, not shy about letting him know how much that was appreciated.

But regardless of that encouragement, Elrond didn't linger there for long, but moved his kisses in a swift line down Gil-galad's belly. Just before he reached a more interesting area, however, he stopped and sat up. 

Reaching out his hand instead, he delicately examined Gil-galad's member, fingertips brushing over the head, then gliding down the shaft. Gil-galad held very still and let him work, however much he wanted to squirm and rise into the touch. Elrond gently fondled each of his testicles, and seemed almost ready to move back to his cock, but then suddenly paused.

"Do you happen to have anything like--" he began. Gil-galad didn't even bother to let him finish the question before reaching over to the bedside table and dropping a small phial of sweet almond oil into his hand. "Ah. Thank you." 

Elrond took his time liberally coating both hands as Gil-galad nearly trembled with anticipation. Then, unexpectedly, Elrond slid his hand down between Gil-galad's legs until his fingers came to rest on his hole.

"May I?"

Well this day was just full of surprises, wasn't it. "Absolutely." His heart was already beginning to hammer in his chest.

Now Elrond moved more confidently but ever so softly, slipping in one long finger and smoothing away any hint of resistance (not that he found much) before proceeding, until he was as deep as he could reach. Gil-galad basked in the gentle sensation of fullness. Elrond had proven himself bolder than expected--

He barely twitched his wrist, it seemed, and Gil-galad nearly went blind with the sudden shock of pleasure. He convulsed as bone-deep  _ craving _ crashed over him. It stretched on and on, refusing to let up as that finger worked inside him. This, he realized, was not at all accidental.

"You," he wheezed, "are abusing your medical knowledge." Elrond smiled down at him, the very picture of innocence. 

Gil-galad reflexively combed his fingers through his hair, which didn't help at all.  _ Fuck, _ if Elrond didn't touch him right now he was going to  _ die, _ and if he did touch him, he was going to come embarrassingly quickly.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Well, Gil-galad could hardly discourage such scrupulous attentiveness, no matter how dearly he wanted to punish the obvious cheek. "No," he growled. In response, just in case he was in danger of getting used to the sensation, Elrond shifted his hand oh so slightly. Gil-galad gasped as he was wracked with an even sweeter torment.

Finally, after what seemed like long-years, Elrond reached out with the fingers of his free hand and, with the barest pressure, drew them up the shaft and over the head of his cock. Gil-galad nearly screamed. Nearly wept. "Please," he whispered.

Elrond looked at him. Cocked his head like he was examining a particularly fascinating passage in a book. Then, at long last, he took him in a more secure grip and slid relentlessly up and down, up and down.

As expected, it did not take Gil-galad long to reach his breaking point. He came with a low, almost animal, cry, as Elrond continued to work him almost to the point of pain. He emptied himself heedlessly, until the pressure ceased and the ordeal came to a blessed end, save for a last, small jolt as Elrond's finger slid out of him.

Elrond was examining his other hand; it looked like he hadn't particularly intended to get cum all over it, and wasn't sure what to do. Gil-galad was prepared for this as well, and more than glad to wipe the mess away with a clean cloth conveniently at hand. When he was finished, he flopped back down and was pleased when Elrond snuggled in next to him.

"All the travails of Arda are worth you," Gil-galad murmured, waxing unusually sentimental as he pulled him close.

Elrond made a soft noise of exasperation. Right, he hated being so likened to his ancestors.

"Sorry. I'll just say, I'm extremely glad to have you here with me."

"I waited far too long, to still deserve this chance. My foolish hesitation might have lost me so much."

"Maybe. But there always was, and always would be, a part of me that was waiting for you."

They held each other and did not speak for so long that Gil-galad wondered if Elrond had wandered into dreams. Gil-galad yearned to know if he intended to stay there all night, but feared that raising the question would scare him off. He always overthought these things. 

"People will start to talk eventually," Elrond said without warning. "no matter what we do, if we keep--"

"Possibly. Word does tend to spread, if you don't spend all your energy being discreet. Galadriel probably knows already, somehow, though she'll keep it to herself until it's of use to her. Would it bother you, if you were generally known to be--mine?" His previous lovers had requested various levels of discretion, and it had never particularly bothered him. So  _ why _ was Elrond's answer so important now?

Elrond thought in silence for a good while."The people must be confident that our first priority is the protection of our lands. Defeating Sauron will be a prodigious task all on its own; I don't think it would do any good to give the impression that we were putting too much energy into concealing our goings-on. We don't need to make a show of any official announcements, but we might as well do as we will and let people draw their own conclusions."

Something unclenched in Gil-galad's heart, and he pulled Elrond a little closer. "I like that idea."

Elrond stayed in his arms until morning.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I think this may be the fic with the highest ratio of porn to plot that I have ever written. Thank 2020, I think we all needed some good old no-angst-attached lovin' after that.


End file.
